


Cute Boys and Where to Find Them; for dummies

by ConnorProject2K17



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Dey GAAYYYY, Kissing, M/M, cute as hell, we need to write more, why is fanfiction for these two so limited??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: Matthew is working at the nurses office when Jay walks in with an injury. With everything that's gone between them, and the Unspoken Make Out Session, Matthew is sure he's mad at Jay. Positive. That's why his heart is doing somersaults.





	Cute Boys and Where to Find Them; for dummies

Jay’s mouth is soft, Matthew realized as he dabbed cotton wool against the other boys busted lip.

It’s soft, but also kind of cracked, like he chews it a bit too much.

“Um, Matthew?”

Matthew blinked, and stared directly into Jay’s brown eyes. He dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Jay asked. Matthew’s hand didn’t move, and he realized he was still pressing the cotton ball against Jay’s mouth.

“Oh, sorry.” he dropped his hand to the side and stood up from where he was kneeling to sit back at the nurses desk. Jay just watched him, twisting around on his chair.

When Jay had come into the nurse’s office with a bleeding lip and black eye, Matthew genuinely wondered if he had been cursed. First he got a load of shit from the football team about working there in the first place, making those awful, awful thoughts come back, and then he had to be seen there by the school's self-proclaimed ‘resident straight man’. Fantastic.

But surprisingly, Jay hadn’t made a fuss. He just sat down, and explained to Matthew what had happened; he overheard a footballer making fun of one of his friends, and started ‘started’ a fight. So apparently they both got shit from the football team.

“Um, your lip’s going to heal by itself, and I’ve got a cream to stop the swelling in your eye.” Matthew explained, quickly ducking below the nurse’s desk. Mrs Ducksphere wasn’t there, or he would have made her deal with Jay.

Jay nodded, apparently lost in thought. Which was an expression Matthew hadn’t seen on his before.

“Cool, dog,” Jay took the cream, and their fingers brushed. Matthew quickly shoved his hand in his pocket, but if Jay noticed he didn’t react.

“It’s cool that you work as a nurse.”

Matthew scoffed, before remembering he wasn’t supposed to do that anymore, and turned it into a cough.

“Uh huh. Sure. It’s really cool to have a so-called ‘woman's job’ and be coroneted the most stereotypical queer.”

Shit. He wasn’t supposed to be sarcastic anymore. Dammit. But surprisingly, Jay didn’t look too put off.

“Nah dude,” he shrugged, “it is cool. You get to see broken bones, and bloody noses. Plus you got a real job. My mum says I can’t get one until I’m eighteen, ‘cause that way she won’t have to pay for Juvenile Detention when I get caught as a drug dealer.”

The smile on Jay’s face was so innocent, Matthew wondered if he was the crazy one.

“Your parents… want you to be a drug dealer?” Matthew sounded slowly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Jay picked at a thread on a shirt. His smile seemed a bit more forced.

“Yeah. I mean, after my older brothers take over my dad's business there won’t be anything left for me. Mum says dealing drugs is the only option I have.”

Matthew had a million questions, but he didn’t really want to ask any of them. So he settled for the easiest one;

“You have older brothers?”

That seemed to perk Jay up. He grinned at Matthew, beaming like a tacky neon glow stick. Matthew felt his heart slowly do a lazy roll in his chest, and quickly swallowed the fizzing in his stomach. Dammit.

“Yeah,” Jay answered, oblivious to the others turmoil, “two. They’re awesome. Sometimes. Do you? You always struck me as an only child.”

Two things hit Matthew; a) he really didn’t want to know what the ‘sometimes’ meant. And b) Jay was asking about him. Actually asking. This was his chance to be nice, and Matthew was sure he wasn’t going to cock it up.

“Wow. Never knew I’d see stereotyping from the ethnically ambiguous delinquent.”

Big fat piss testes. Great. Matthew’s One Chance, and he blew it. Fantastic.

But to his great surprise… Jay laughed. It sort of sounded like a dog chewing on its own genitals, but it made fireworks go off in Matthew’s belly.

“Yeah,” Jay laughed. “Sorry, I guess. But I take it you aren’t an only child.”

Oh god. Matthew quickly opened a draw and started rustling around inside, pretending to look for something. This is why he never talked to anyone (if not to insult them), this is why he kept his walls up.

But then, the old man from the Guy Palace’s words come back to him. It had been in the middle of his one man musical (which Matthew tried really hard to be nice about, he really did). It had been during a fifteen minute monologue when he said;

“Kings eat truffles. Peasants eat scraps. But when royalty’s hunched over a toilet spewing their guts out, they’re all be jealous of the dogs.”

At first Matthew thought it had been a complicated metaphor that he would have to pay attention to to understand. But now he sort of got it.

It’s better to talk to an idiot, and get sympathy, than a genius, and get mockery. Hey, that’s pretty good, maybe he should email that to the old man to use in his next musical.

Matthew took a deep breath, and shut the draw. Jay was still watching him, smiling.

“I, um,” Matthew turned to the wall. It was still hard to look at Jay after what had happened.

“I’ve got an older brother. He’s straight. My parents love him. You can… guess why.”

Matthew braced himself for the oncoming ‘Oh, I’m so sorry’. Instead what he get was,

“Cool.”

“Hmm?” Matthew looked back again. Damn his fizzing, love struck stomach.

“Yeah, dude,” Jay swing his legs under his chair, “my parents like my brothers too. All they do all day is watch dirty movies and talk to high school girls, but dad still wants to give them his company.”

Matthew laughed, a little surprised with himself.

“Doesn’t that just sound like, well, you?”

Jay snorted and crossed his arms

“No! I talk to college girls, dude.”

Matthew laughed again, and surprisingly, Jay joined in. They both sighed, and smiled at each other. Matthew’s heart did a more enthusiastic cartwheel.

“I like you, Matt.” Jay said. Matthew blinked. Had he just said that? Oh hell, Jay never said anything if he didn’t mean it. And he had called him Matt.

“I like you too Jay.” Matthew responded. There was silence for a bit, the only sounds the ticking of the clock, and Jay’s chair creaking as he swung his legs faster.

“Hey Jay?”

“Yeah?”

Jay was watching him, staring directly into his eyes. Matthew didn’t want to look away.

“Do you… want to come back to my place?”

Jay’s smile grew wider, and he reached across the desk to take Matthew’s hand.

“Fuck yeah, dude.”

Matthew broke the eye contact to stare at Jay’s mocha coloured fingers intertwined with his. Resident straight man, huh?

He looked back, and opened his mouth to apologise (he didn’t know why), when he felt Jay’s lips press against his own. He closed his eyes immediately.

Weirdly, Jay didn’t push it. He didn’t try to push his tongue in, or cop a feel. It was just pushing mouth against mouth. It was subtle and innocent and, Matthew decided, kind of romantic.

Jay pulled back first, his usually smirking face actually looking quite naive, and leaned back in his chair.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry.”

Matthew stared at his. Since when did Jay apologise?

“Sorry for what?”

Jay’s mouth curled into a grin.

“Sorry, but we’ll have to save the actual making out for when we’re alone.” and he nodded his head towards the door. Matthew turned to see Mr McConoh glaring at them from his office.

And Matthew laughed.


End file.
